


It's Mine

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, HILLARIOUS, Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is having Thranduil stop by her house. Something unexpexted happen~♥♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mine

"Thranduil!!!"

"What?"

Thranduil answer half heart. He just look at you innocencely. You at the other hand just put your hands on your waist,eyes bright with anger. What he had just done is absolutely unacceptable.

"Put that down!"

"Whot doawn?" He asked in a muffle. Raising an amazing eyebrow of his.

"That!" You point at the thing he holding in his right hand.

"No" he hold the thing closer to his chest in a protective way. He growled and back away. You just facepalm yourself. He's acting like a child!

"Thranduil..." You say dangerously.

"No...it's mine..."

"But that's my (f/food)!!!"

"I don't care! I am a king,and I get what I want!" He then stuff his mouth with more of your (f/f).

"Put that down! I wait for a week just to eat that! I had to order it,wait for it,paid for it,but YOU the one who EAT it!!!"

"Hurm!"

Thranduil just continue stuffing his mouth. Anger bubbling in your blood. It can't be. You really want to eat it,and you MUST eat it!

"Don't dare me Thranduil...it's mine and I'm gonna get it. Or you'll face my wrath"

"Really?..." He said teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Oh,how you pove to wipe off the smirk from his face with your feet.He come closer to you and towered over. He watch you like an eagle watching his meal. You gulp in afraid but ego forbid you to show your fear.

He hold your (f/f) in front of you and smirk widely. Raise his spoon with the last piece of your (f/f),then he....open his mouth...and.....

"No!!!!!!!!!!"

You push him down and pin him to the floor. Accidently,K-I-S-S-I-N-G him! Both of your cheeks flush crimson and eyes wide. He too have the same expression as you. You feel a small victory blossom in your heart. It is hard to see such expression on his stone face. Something delicious suddenly explode in your mouth.

"Did you like that?" He ask evilly.

"Yes...and you know what"

"What?"

"I want another!"

As Thranduil and you leaning more closer...

 

"What are you guys doing?"

 

"Legolas!"


End file.
